


請保持地方清潔

by SleepyCode



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyCode/pseuds/SleepyCode
Summary: 古惑仔燦/差人植廣東話口語文嚟）
Relationships: Yook Dong-chan/Yook Dong-sik, 陸東燦/陸東植





	請保持地方清潔

陸東植當緊值。嗰古惑仔細佬唔知從邊度鑽出嚟，陸sir一路行，佢就一路跟，好似fing唔甩嘅尾巴。陸東植唔明佢想點。

當初東燦要行呢條路嘅時候兩個人已經吵到翻天，行古惑又唔係揸車，開始咗就冇得返轉頭，陸東植當差咁多年，啲古惑仔係乜下場佢最清楚不過。所以陸東植一直嬲東燦，嬲佢咁睇輕自己條命，嬲佢固執勸唔聽。

行過嗰條街嘅時候，東植感覺到手腕俾人捉住咗，東燦靠係佢身後，低低咁嗌咗聲「阿哥」就扯住東植走，東植不明所以，但仍然跟咗上去，畢竟東燦幾乎唔會咁嗌佢。平時一唔係就連名帶姓嗌「陸東植」；一唔係就嬉皮笑臉咁「陸sir、陸sir」叫嗰唔停，跟住兩個人係街到好似炮仗咁打嘴砲，直到有一方被串到口啞啞先算完。依家嘅感覺令到陸東植有少少不安。

東燦扯住佢匿入商場嘅樓梯間，幾乎唔會有人經過嘅地方。陸東植靠喺牆上面，東燦仲捉住佢隻手，距離卻唔係一個會令人感到威脅嘅寬度。「我大佬落咗order話要我帶人去冧友，」東燦話，睇唔出佢嘅情緒起伏，「今次唔知返唔返到嚟⋯⋯我諗都係同你講一聲好。」

東植聽到佢咁講已經開始想鬧人，明知出事仲要去？但係東燦呢個示弱嘅態度又令佢鬧唔出口，「唔好去。」陸東植聽到自己咁講。東燦扯出嗰勉勉強強嘅笑容，「平時日日同你嘈，水火不容咁款，冇諗到呢啲時刻想見嘅人居然仲係你。」

嗰細路好驚，亦都好緊張，陸東植感覺到。壓係佢手腕上嘅重量隨住每個詞語講出而加重。作為年長嘅一方，作為佔理嘅一方，此刻佢應該告誡他年幼嘅兄弟，但係佢居然乜都講唔出。

「你冇嘢講咩⋯⋯又係嘅，都預咗㗎喇。」東燦鬆開佢，見陸東植嗰表情仲難睇過佢，「唔係嘛陸sir，你要為咗我呢啲古惑仔流馬尿啊？講出去俾人笑㗎。」

講咩啊，唔好笑囉，陸東植諗。「我走喇。」嗰細路轉身行咗兩步，又突然停住：「唔記得件事添⋯⋯」陸東植嗰「咩事」仲未問出口，就俾嗰細路揞喺牆上面，跟住feel到唇上面溫熱嘅觸感，仲有因為緊張而急促嘅呼吸。佢見到東燦嘅睫毛，長長嘅，打下一片扇型嘅陰影，擋住眼神時候顯的成個人柔和得多，好似陶瓷公仔咁。陶瓷公仔錫完佢，又回復返原來嘅樣，同佢拉開咗距離。東燦明顯係想講嘢，潤濕嘅嘴唇開開合合，硬係搵唔到合適嘅詞，最後只好算數。

算啦，東燦諗。夠了，剩返啲事注定要帶入棺材底㗎，佢鬆開東植，想學電視劇咁嚟嗰瀟瀟灑灑嗰離開，但實際就行到磨磨蹭蹭咁，仲慢過烏龜。

陸東植點會唔明細佬諗緊咩呢⋯⋯佢諗咗下，最後都係下定決心要做，係東燦踏上離嗰轉角位仲有一格嘅時候嗌住咗人。

「東燦。」

東燦一回頭就見到陸sir操到勁fit勁有肉嘅身體，平時著住套制服都已經顯得波大屎忽翹，依家除咗一半⋯⋯嘩真係好似啲鹹片嗰啲制服誘惑咁。

「你係咪想做。」陸東植將嗰睇呆咗嘅細路扯返係嗰轉角後嘅平台上，佢攬住東燦，就好似抱住一團火，的確係惹火上身，但咁又點呢？東燦應該都諗咗好耐，不過礙於種種關係都唔敢行前啫，東植突然諗。兩個人錫到差啲缺氧，肌膚相親到可以感覺到對方嘅心跳，東植想繼續下一步嘅時候，東植輕輕咁推咗佢一下：「等陣，你應承我件事⋯⋯」

「唔好死。」

話一出口，佢感覺到東燦成個人僵咗下，東燦吻佢嘴角，嗰種激烈嘅侵佔慢咗落嚟，跟住佢纏繞上阿哥嘅手指，與人十指相扣，好似咁樣會得到肯定嘅答案一樣⋯⋯但係最後講出口嘅話仍然係：「我都唔知。」

「我當聽唔到㗎。」陸東植話，好似細嗰嘅時候氹硬頸嘅小朋友咁，「應承我呀，快啲」邊講邊撩開人件衫，順住腹肌落去摸人賓周，上面係咁錫對方頸上嘅敏感位，好快就整到細路扯曬旗。東燦就鬆開佢隻手開始掂佢，仲要係阿哥耳邊喘到好大聲，但係冇回應嗰句話。

又攬又錫，仲會點啫，咪兩個人都硬繃繃囉。佢哋係後樓梯間互慰，其實兄弟之間互相打飛機應該都唔少見，不過係呢啲場所，仲要係幫對方⋯⋯就難見啲嘅。

隱隱約約聽到出面有人經過，東燦又變返以前嗰種態度：「阿sir你好似仲當緊值嘅喎。」手上面啲速度又加快咗，嚇到東植打曬冷震咁交待係佢手中，但係東燦仲係好硬⋯⋯咁佢又唔驚俾人睇到，佢古惑仔嚟怕咩啊，話唔定仲屌返人地偷睇佢哋添。

「走咗嚕，繼續喇。」東燦話，成手都係精，就順勢伸落陸sir嘅後面去通櫃。如果係女人，呢啲時候早就濕到不得了啦，佢諗。冇同男人做過，但道理係一理同百理明㗎嘛，識做啦。陸sir幫佢笠袋，費事陣間兩個人都難執。

其實企喺度有啲難做，插嘅時候東植成個人都軟曬，趴係東燦膊頭，聲都震曬：「好痛⋯⋯你細力啲⋯⋯」但只係入咗少少。後尾轉咗好幾個姿勢先完全入到，東植半趴喺牆上面，翹住嗰𦣇柚俾東燦屌，插入嚟碌嘢又粗又硬，東燦一郁就整到佢更加痛。「放鬆啲喇⋯⋯冇嘢嘅。」東燦錫佢露出係衫出面嘅肩膊，又伸手摷吓佢條嘢。過咗陣感覺阿哥又硬返，舒服到不自覺咁係度呻吟，東燦先開始身後嘅動作，驚阿哥仲係會痛，淺淺咁去抽插。摩擦過g點位嘅時候東植啲反應會特別強烈，東燦get到之後故意係插嘅時候頂上嗰個位，果不其然聽到阿哥嘅淫叫。

樓梯有回音，上下幾層都聽得到佢哋發出嘅聲。

「哥你知唔知，你真係好正，又緊。」東燦話，感覺阿哥適應得差唔多，就開始加重且加快嗰速度，幫人摷緊嘅手都停咗，又去揸阿哥嗰對靚波。東植居然硬生生咁俾人屌到射，啲精噴咗喺對著嗰牆上面。因為高潮，連後面都爽到不停收縮，夾到東燦欲生欲死，諗住再插十幾下就射係入面。但唔知係角度原因，又或者是準備工作做得唔夠，東植一時間俾屌到好爽，一時間又好撚痛，高潮完之後啲痛覺即刻返晒嚟，太痛了，再做落去今日唔使繼續返工，出咗嗰樓梯間可能行都行唔到，「阿燦⋯⋯燦。唔掂喇⋯真係痛，快啲猛出去。」佢捉住東燦隻手，舐咗幾嘢之後又含入口，用脷係咁挑引人，「我用其他地方幫你呀⋯⋯」

「你鍾意呀⋯⋯都得。」東燦係佢嗰口到攪咗兩下，就猛出手指。東植轉過身嚟同東燦打茄輪，跟住就一路往下，仲係對方條頸到留咗幾搭咖喱雞，佢跪低，將嗰套捋咗落嚟 擗係地下，扶住條J就開始舐，跟住又含入口。

其實東植都係第一次做咋，但係扮得好鬼鎮定，東燦仲以為阿哥好識添，結果入口見真章，技巧就真係冇咩啦，舐下吮下咁咯，唔令啲牙扻上碌嘢到已經使咗東植好大力氣。不過東燦唔介意佢咁生疏，畢竟淨係睇住嗰差佬阿哥跪喺度含佢條撚⋯⋯已經覺得好掂。

差唔多收尾嘅時候，樓梯上面又傳嚟腳步聲，仲越嚟越近，兩個人都唔敢出聲，本來諗住啲人唔會行過嚟啦，佢哋係咪啲咁隱蔽嘅角落位，結果嗰個係商場實Q。實Q周圍望，見到佢哋兩個仲嚇咗一跳。東燦一轉過頭就同個實Q對視咗，見實Q成個人呆喺原地，即刻大大聲講：「望咩啊，未見過卜嘢啊？再眼睥睥，剮埋你對眼出嚟啊。」十足十啲流氓爛仔樣。實Q即刻當冇嘢發生，衝上樓梯走咗。

俾嗰實Q嚇一嚇，東植就開始有少少騰雞，想快啲做完走。東燦意會，揞住阿哥嘅頭，喺佢口入面又再插咗十幾下就諗住完事。佢本來冇諗住射係阿哥嘴入面㗎，準備射嘅時候已經想猛返出嚟，但係東植可能驚啲精會整污糟件制服啩，夾硬含住，仲俾啲精液嗆到。東燦冇俾嗰實Q嚇到，反而俾東植啲舉動嚇咗下，即刻踎底去拍對方背脊，「嘩你真係⋯⋯快啲吐返出嚟喇。」隻手已經伸到係人嘴邊準備接，結果東植望住佢，喉核一上一落，就吞曬啲精落肚，然後笑笑口咁去錫東燦：「你試下乜味？」

真係不得了，一時間居然覺得陸sir好得意。「唔差呀。」東燦錫完之後講，仲意猶未盡咁錫咗錫東植紅撲撲嘅鼻尖。東植跪得太耐，起身嘅時候腳麻，好彩東燦接得住佢啫，企係度抱咗陣，就開始整理翻啲衣物。後尾又聽到有人嚟，東燦就借機講：「好彩啱先我擋住你咋，唔係實Q實見到⋯⋯」佢靠近東植耳邊，「⋯⋯差人含撚嘅淫樣。」東植諗返起，更加面紅，急急腳扯住東燦走，出咗商場先諗起嗰dom仲丟喺樓梯度⋯⋯仲有留喺牆上面嗰啲。

陸東植扣住東燦隻手，唔俾佢咁快走。「你老老實實講，爽唔爽先。」咁肯定爽㗎，ff咗人咁耐今日終於卜到喎⋯⋯「爽啊⋯⋯冇諗到陸sir咁挽得囉。下次再做過呢？」東燦笑佢。

「你冇穿冇爛咁返到嚟咪再做過囉。」東植話，東燦知講緊乜。最後都係鬆開陸sir隻手轉身走，幾步之後，陸sir先聽到嗰句「我應承你。」


End file.
